1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system for a moving body that displays map information, and particularly to a navigation system for a moving body that displays a route guide.
2. Description of Background Art
With a conventional navigation system, when generating a route guide to a destination point and having a place to stop at on the way to the destination point, an operator himself/herself inputs the place, sets the place to stop at as a way point, retrieves a route from a starting point to the destination point via the way point, and displays the route as a route guide.
It is conceivable, however, that the navigation system is mounted on a moving body such as a motorcycle used for a delivery service provided by a delivery service shop such as a sushi shop, a soba shop, or other food shops, for example. In the case of delivery service, it is convenient to the shop to stop at a house to which delivery has been made previously and collect empty containers on the way from the shop to a delivery point and back to the shop. In such a case, when generating a route guide by the navigation system, it is difficult to input way points to generate the route guide unless the operator remembers delivery points where containers have not been collected.
In such a case, since it is difficult to remember the delivery points where containers have not been collected yet, taking notes of the delivery points or the like is conceivable, but is troublesome because the operator is required to select the delivery points where containers have not been collected from notes or the like and input way points individually to generate the route guide.
Furthermore, the operator may stop by to collect a container after delivery at any time, since passage of sufficient time is required for the customer to finish eating the delivered food.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a navigation system for a moving body, which is useful to carry out a delivery service operation.
According to the present invention, there is provided a navigation system for a moving body, comprising: initial setting means for setting a starting point and a destination point of a moving body in response to an operation starting instruction; map information storing means for storing map information; display map information generating means for generating display map information from the map information storing means; route guide generating means for generating a route guide connecting the starting point and the destination point to each other; display means for superimposing the route guide on the display map information for display; and destination point history storing means for storing the destination point in a destination point history database; wherein the route guide generating means includes in the route guide at least one of such destination points other than the present destination point from the destination point history database.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.